As a battery powered work equipment, there has been known a forklift that loads and unloads cargo and moves the cargo by using a fork mounted on the front part of the body of the machine. The forklift described above travels and performs a cargo handling operation with a battery mounted on the body. The battery is mounted on the work equipment with the state in which plural battery cells are stored in a battery case (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).